HuPC09
is the 9th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 693rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The girls are going on a hiking trip, and just before it starts, they meet Aisaki Emiru, a young girl who is Kotori's classmate and is super prepared for anything that could happen during the trip, almost to the point of being too prepared. During their hike, a monkey steals the Melody Tambourine, leading Hana and Emiru on a chase after it... Major Events *Aisaki Emiru, one of Nono Kotori's classmates, appears for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Hana, Saaya, Homare, Hugtan, and Harry going hiking. They arrive at the fair. Just before Hana was about to go, a girl named Emiru Aisaki appears warning her about stepping on the rock. She then tells them about the laws of going hiking and the dangers. Emiru introduces herself and she is in the same class as Kotori. She shows the girls emergency things for hiking. She meets Hugtan after touching her hand. Hana invites her to go hiking as well. The girls are at the park watching the citizens playing with stones in the water, which is soon interrupted by Hana's stomach gurgling. So, then Hana unpacks a banana for a snack, but instead, she brought a cucumber, which is a curse of the kappa. Hana grabs Emiru and makes a run for it. She tries crossing the river, but she slips and falls, causing her and Emiru to get wet. The cucumber gets flung away, hitting Papple, who is trying to relax. She seems to be pretty excited to have the cucumber out of nowhere. Moving on, the five girls bump into Hinase, who seems to be playing music. The group joins him for a sing-along (except Emiru, who hangs back). Just then, a monkey steals the Melody Tambourine and Hana and Emiru go on a wild chase after it. After chasing, the two girls get lost in the woods. Hugtan gets a little too close to the big hole, and Emiru grabs her. The three end up falling into the hole. Emiru is really upset about the situation, but Hana cheers her up by telling her she is a hidden hero. She then realized that she was on the lookout for her friends with all the stuff she was doing. Hugtan begins to cry because the feeding time is near, so Emiru sings her a lullaby, which draws her to sleep. Saaya and Homare find the three girls and help them get out of the hole. Suddenly an Oshimaida appears. The girls see this and transform into Precure. Emiru watches this as they perform their attacks. After the fight, the citizens return safely. Later on, the hiking day comes to an end and everyone returns home. On the way to hers, Hana bumps into the monkey from earlier again. The monkey returned the Melody Tambourine, and Hana seems to speak monkey. Also, Hugtan notices something strange happening in the water. Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Villains *Papple *Oshimaida Secondary Characters *Aisaki Emiru *Nono Kotori *Amano Hinase Trivia *More teasers for Pretty Cure Super Stars! are shown in the middle of the opening. *In honor of April Fool's Day, Hugtan "narrates" the recap of the previous episode. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC09/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes